<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>众星坠落之夜｜THAT NIGHT WHEN THE STARS FELL by Ringeril</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450827">众星坠落之夜｜THAT NIGHT WHEN THE STARS FELL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril'>Ringeril</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>40+老谢/20+reader。是纯车。<br/>都说想看40岁的谢伊乙女，等了八百年没等来，我就自己撸袖子了。（都是被饿的<br/>真的非常不擅长开车，尽力了orz。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>众星坠落之夜｜THAT NIGHT WHEN THE STARS FELL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-5483909">
  <span class="ql-author-5483909">你借口拿酒闯进了谢伊的舱室。他那把引人注目的老式气步枪倚在墙边，长外套和十字腰带一起搭在椅背，下摆几乎拖到地上。酒瓶不是满的，你进屋之前就先给自己灌了几口。他穿着衬衣靠在桌边，一大堆复杂得要命的海图和模型之类把不大的桌面占得满满当当。你又清醒又烂醉地跌进他怀里，手指危险地搭在他裤子边缘。你在他旁边转悠好几个月了，瞅准机会就往他身上蹭。他的年龄是你的两倍，你知道，但他不像其他可怜虫一样总想着在年轻姑娘身上找自信。他几乎不需要任何东西，或者说世界上的任何东西他都唾手可得，迟早要被他握在掌中。也许正因如此，他总是一副泰然自若的模样。任何人在他身边都显得那么多余，男人女人都是。可你不行。你太年轻，又平平无奇，光想想日后还要百无聊赖地活上那么多年就觉得晕头转向，还不如赶紧把自己交代在一个那么危险、又那么香甜的年长男人手里。你横下心往下摸的时候猎人抱怨了两句，似乎想把你推开，但没怎么用力。你没管他，酒精让你上了头。你把通红的脸贴在他胸口，指尖划过他腹部结实的线条，胆大包天地扯开他腰上的扣子然后往下拉，嘟囔着些想要他想得不行的胡话。你的心跳得厉害，他往后靠的时候你顺势跪下去，含住那个让你朝思暮想的东西。你其实不太知道该怎么做，指望着他照自己喜欢往你喉咙里捅。但他只是赌咒了几句，一只手按住你的前额，又顺着你侧面的头发滑下去，生怕你真的把他整根往里吞。这担心似乎有些多余，因为他的阴茎硬起来的时候你的嘴根本就包不住。你笨拙地舔了舔它的背侧和头部，它压着你的口腔内侧搏动着，又湿又咸，惹得你的下腹也跟着钝痛。你想用嘴唇套弄它，却不小心被自己的口水弄得咳呛起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5483909">
  <span class="ql-author-5483909">“得了，姑娘，别勉强自己。没见过技术这么差的。“他拍拍你的脸，从你嘴里退出来，拦腰架起你放在桌上，上面乱七八糟的东西噼里啪啦地掉下去。”你不就是想要这个吗？想要就给你，但别的就说不好了，嗯？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5483909">
  <span class="ql-author-5483909">你攀在谢伊身上，胳膊死死地抱住他，两腿夹着他的腰，嘴唇在他因为风霜起皱的侧脸和落着新雪的鬓角之间蹭来蹭去，任由他下巴上的胡茬轻微地扎着你的脖子。但他身上没有一样东西是你的，少年的浪荡和罪孽、中年的磨难和笃定都和你无关。他的目光总是盯着天涯海角，盯得世界尽头的冰川都淌下血来；而他始终站在舵首，四十余年经历的至少两个时代的道路在他身前裂开又在身后合上。你没法爱他，没人能爱他爱得住在他的眼睛和心里。你只能剥下他的衬衣，双手按在在他赤裸的胸口，那里交叠着好几道旧伤疤。他解开你衣服的系带，一股脑地扔在地板上，长着粗茧的手掌覆上你的乳房，让你的呼吸粗重起来，皮肤烫得好像发烧。当他加上几分力道揉捏它们、甚至低头用舌尖拨弄凸起的时候，你发出连自己都不认识的尖细呻吟，挺起腰在桌上扭动，试图和他贴得更紧。他一只胳膊稳住你，免得你滑下去，另一只手继续抚弄你的前胸和腹部。停顿片刻之后，他伸进你早已濡湿的腿间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5483909">
  <span class="ql-author-5483909">那种触感强烈得令人害怕，仿佛某种爆发的前奏。任由他沿着细缝探索你阴部的时候，你短暂地看向他的眼睛，船舱里昏暗的光线让它们显得格外波澜不惊，只是带着肉眼可见的公事公办观察着你的反应。那道长长的疤痕让他的样子更严肃。你微喘着抬起脸，往前凑了凑，张嘴衔住他薄薄的嘴唇。他轻巧地回吻了你。舌头侵入你齿间的同时，他的手指探进你的下身，异物感让你骤然瑟缩起来。你指望他说点什么，不管是下流话还是轻佻的调情之类，但得到的只有沉默。他技巧性地在你体内搅扰了一阵子，你已经软绵绵地倚在他身上，因为缺氧而天旋地转。不一会儿，他似乎觉得你足够湿了，便抽出手指，摸着你的大腿内侧让你打得更开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5483909">
  <span class="ql-author-5483909">“你可想好了。“他说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5483909">
  <span class="ql-author-5483909">你点头。下一刻他的阴茎就挤了进去，和方才手指的粗细完全不是一个概念。你仰面倒在桌上，简直没办法呼吸。他抓住你的胳膊压着你，进得更深。你都不知道自己能有这么深。你依旧用腿缠着他，紧绷着，浑身抖得厉害。他让你放轻松，深吸气，你还是在他开始动作的时候哭了出来。不是因为被男人贯穿的痛楚，也不是因为在挣扎的时候他几乎按折你的手腕；而是因为他空出一只手摸了摸你散落的头发，因为他比言语和衣料花边都轻柔的吻落在你颈间，因为他伏在你耳边用喑哑的声音管你叫好姑娘。当陌生的快感终于开始在你的身体中心累积和升腾，你抬起腰，别过脸抽泣。他抹着你的脸，问你怎么了，这不是你想要的吗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5483909">
  <span class="ql-author-5483909">是啊，没错，你说，但你更想要他当场折断你的脖子，把你像圣徒一样用短剑钉在这张桌上，这样你的痛苦就终结了。“犯什么傻呢，”他说，“你喝太多酒了，喝得我亲你都亲得醉醺醺的。”他把你翻过来，从后面重新插进去。你的胸乳结结实实地蹭着被体温捂热的桌面，像开了窍似的跟着他的节奏舒服得大声呻吟起来，丝毫不在意第二天谢伊肯定要被船员议论一通。“所以你喜欢这样，”谢伊在你脖子后面说，温热的气息煽得你更加经受不住，“那就这样去吧。”说完他就发了狠，仿佛要把你捅穿一样抽动，手指用力揉着你的阴蒂，让你腿软得根本站不住，只剩下叫的力气。终于，在一记猛然的突刺之后，你的内壁骤然紧缩，紧紧咬住他的阴茎，如同在攀高途中猛地坠落。他叹息似的喘了口气，从你体内拔出来，泛着微腥的粘稠液体顺着你的腿滴落在地板上。在你失去支撑跪倒之前，谢伊把你拎起来，和他一起陷在旁边的椅子里。你坐着他的大腿，他拿了块毛巾给你把下身擦干净，把你的衣服拾起来披在你身上。“在你着凉之前赶快回去。”他催促你。你站起来，低头又讨了个吻，把酒留给他，然后系好衣服，鞋跟踩着依旧散在地面的图纸。谢伊也已经重新穿戴整齐，似乎在睡前还有点事情要处理。你的手已经摸到门把，几乎准备就这样走出船舱，但一种迥异于欲望的感情把你钉在原地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5483909">
  <span class="ql-author-5483909">“还有什么事吗？“猎人挑起一边眉毛问，”我以为你已经满意了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5483909">
  <span class="ql-author-5483909">“我爱着您呢，寇马克大师，“你回答，”在我眼里，尽管人人都痛苦，但只有您看上去活得毫无倦意……我只是想让您知道这个。“然后你一路跑到甲板和码头上，跑进夜晚温和的风里，情愿此时此刻所有的星星都砸下来落进海中。如此一来，在天翻地覆之间，你就再也不必忍着诱惑不去回头，回头看那个绝不会属于你的男人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p>2020-04</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>